


Дети отчаяния

by Lenniadol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Marcel Galliard, POV Reiner Braun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenniadol/pseuds/Lenniadol
Summary: Мы дети отчаяния. Позабытые любовью, отданные в руки смерти.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от G до T





	Дети отчаяния

Мы дети отчаяния.

Позабытые любовью, отданные в руки смерти. Тринадцать лет она будет целовать нас в лоб на ночь ледяными губами, вплетая страх в наши сны. В них, слишком реальных, мы кричим, хрустя костями на чьих-то зубах, потому что больше уже не нужны. Потому что мы никогда не были нужны. 

Мы дети обмана.

Целуем руки лжи, опускаясь перед ней на колени, потому что иначе — бедность, злоба, ненависть. Одиночество. Кровавые повязки со звездами на руках на смену грязно-желтым — такие желанные, такие почетные. Мы накормлены сполна чужими тошнотворными идеями, потеряны в паутине правды и лжи, нам просто надо, чтобы нас любили, разве мы так мало просим?

«Мам, я кандидат в воины. Ты можешь мной гордиться, мам» 

Ты ведь будешь меня любить теперь? Мне осталось всего тринадцать лет. Я буду там, далеко, но если ты обнимешь меня сейчас, то я буду помнить это объятие каждый день. Фантомное прикосновение рук, призрачное касание губами щек. Я не буду плакать, мам, я же воин. Я спасу нас всех, я буду хорошим мальчиком. Видишь? Я предан Марли, я говорю верные слова, я уничтожу любого демона, я выполню любой их приказ. Я слабый, но я попытаюсь быть сильным. Я не всегда все правильно понимаю, надо мной смеются, но это ведь не значит, что я — плохой? Пожалуйста, я сделаю все, чтобы быть хорошим. Только обними меня сейчас, чтобы я запомнил тепло твоих рук. 

Мы дети смерти. 

Она держит руки на наших плечах, и мы пытаемся не замечать ее, но она кроется там, в самом уголке глаза. На кончике сознания. Смотрит пустыми глазницами и молчит. Ждет. Нас отдали ей в руки, но ведь можно… обмануть ее? Подсунуть не того? Обменять ненужного на того, кто дорог? Хватит ли ей этой жертвы?

Тоскливое «прости» в тишине. Ответственность давит на плечи, и надо же прожить достойно, да? Сделать хоть что-то хорошее. Сначала для того, кто семья — пусть остается там, горчит обидой и злобой, размахивает кулаками. Живой. В безопасности, без тикающего отсчета времени на тринадцать лет. С желтой повязкой на руке, вместо красной. Без необходимости убивать других… людей?.. Могу ли я обмануть смерть? Какую цену она возьмет за спасение брата? Совесть жжет глаза слезами, и я отдал того самого, глупого, бесполезного, ненужного. Он все равно не понимает ничего, простой, как пробка, почему, почему мне так больно? Почему мне так стыдно? Почему так жестоко отдавать его смерти, такого вот… наивно доверчивого, спрятанного за пеленой лжи, недостаточно умного, чтобы увидеть под ней правду?

Видимо, если отправляешь кого-то на смерть, то равноценно будет отдать свою жизнь в обмен. Поживешь… за меня, хорошо? Только, пожалуйста, пойми все. Не сейчас, но когда-нибудь. Ты… не очень умный, но ты справишься. Запомни меня, хорошо?

Мы дети страха. 

С растоптанной совестью, окровавленными руками и перепуганными глазами. Мы не можем вернуться, потому что не нужны там никому, расходный материал, пешки, не люди. И поэтому смотрим на весь тот ад, который принесли с собой в чужой мир, и ужас сворачивается в желудке невыносимой тяжестью. Правда проступает из-под ошметков кожи лжи, простая и обнаженная, о которой мы знали, но боялись сказать вслух. 

Они нормальные. Не демоны, не страшные существа, не проклятые, не злые, не агрессивные. Мы смотрим в глаза таких же напуганных детей и наклеиваем на правду ложь обратно. Судорожно, панически пытаемся объяснить себе, что убивать было необходимо, что не было иного пути, что все это — сказки и правда на самом деле за нами. Но застарелые ошметки лжи не приклеиваются, не держатся, падают вниз, и правда смотрит на нас — окровавленная, голая, пугающая. 

Они такие же, как мы. Дети отчаяния, дети обмана, дети смерти, дети страха. Отражение нас. Лежат мертвые, убитые нашими руками, разорванные на части нашими зубами, растоптанные в мясо и кости нашими ногами.

Такие же, как и мы. Стоят открыто, клянутся сердцем, протягивают к нам руки, и мы беремся за них, втайне боясь, что перепачкаем их честность кровью, которой мы перемазаны полностью. Цепляемся все равно, потому что впервые чувствуем себя людьми, а не тварями. 

Мы — дети. 

Нам всего ничего, и пожить не успели. Пока марли играли в игрушки, мы учились убивать, чтобы получить такие же. Чтобы стать людьми. Заслужить право считаться человеком, возможность ходить там, где вздумается, жить там, где хочется. 

И знаете, что самое страшное? 

Что те, кого мы считали демонами, называют нас людьми изначально. 

Мы — дети…

Пожалуйста, простите нас.


End file.
